Signal Station: No.1
Ran * 2019, January 24+ *September 14 - September 24 *December 1 - December 6 Mazes 'Hard (15F, 3 Vigor)' Reward - 45-54 Badges (5-6 badges in each of 9 spots) (+0-20 from final room when Avalon is main) 'Common (10F, 2 Vigor)' Reward - 31-32 Badges 'Simple (5F, 1 Vigor)' Reward - 11 Badges Raid (3 Vigor) Reward - 48-51 Badges Badges 3 per Building (randomly) 3 if Avalon survived 5-6 per Hard boss drop (9 spots) 5 from Boardroom table 0/0/10/20 depending on business card dropped in Boardroom Enemies Overview Unless you play with Avalon, you'll encounter an Avalon Mecha on first floor that will accept to join you. About the Avalon Ally: * You can collect and buy chips (200EP each at the shop) for him in the maze. * You can click on the Mecha to have him equip up to 4 of those chips. * Once the 4 slots are taken, you can exchange the equipped chips for chips in your inventory without losing anything in the process. * If you equip him with the "Ceberus Algorithm" chip you can get fragments for cytus, chuchu and deemo (more on in the "tips" section) In any mode (so it would be more vigor-efficient to go with easy), if you manage to keep him alive for the full run, you'll get 5 fragments up to a maximum of 20 fragments per event. Further runs will give you 3 badges for this. Special Encounters Avalon Mecha Floor 1, see Overview above. Closed Room thumb|right|70px The Closed Room is always found between floors 11 and 14. To open it, you need the hack chip on Avalon mecha. Inside, you can get 5 fragments for Cytus, Deemo or Chuchu up to a maximum of 25 (?) per Gumball per event. Cytus room version: * Give a Soul to Cytus to get the fragments. In practice, since monsters up to that point are of machine or undead type, this requires the Farplane's Lantern. Deemo room version: * Insert the code/notes 12312565431 in piano for 5 fragments Chuchu room version: * Kill surrounding undeads (the type of undeads that show up when playing Chuchu) and openb Chuchu's cage for 5 fragments Playing Avalon: If you play Avalon as main, you can enter the room (no need for a Hack chip) but you will get a version of it where no fragment can be gained. The room will contains 6 enemies. Clearing the room the first time (per event or total?) will give you whereas further entries will award you . You will also get 3 Avalon chips. Researcher's Remains thumb|right|70px These remains should always show up at least once during the run and can show up as much as 7 times. The remains will drop the Disguise Gas. If you have the Farplane's Lantern, his soul is worth 500EP. Remember to keep one instance of his soul safe in your parcel just in case you get Cytus' version of the closed room. Supply Crate thumb|right|70px This can contain a weapon or 5 Badges or ??? WM-2 Mecha thumb|right|70px First instance of this during a run will give you Jonathan's Image Data worth 200EP. Always on floor 1 ? Fire-Oil Drum thumb|right|70px Click 3 times (takes up 3 rounds) to make this explode. It will flip surrounding tiles and damage enemies within its range. The amount of damage should be enough to kill any MUTAFORM or PALADIN. First-Aid Drum thumb|right|70px Click 3 times (takes up 3 rounds) to get First-Aid Device. Shop The shop will usually show up twice before encountering the Closed Room. The shop sells 3 Avalon Chips for 200EP each. One of the chips will always be the Hack Chip. You need one instance of that chip to be able to enter the closed room. Conference Room 501 thumb|right|70px Floor 15, to enter this room you must first defeat the Boss. You cannot enter unless you have one of the following Gumballs as Main: Avalon, Cytus, Deemo, Chuchu (These are the Rayark game related gumballs). To get any reward, you must use an effect that deals damage without requiring a target. In other words, you need to cast Death Ripple or Armageddon. The characters inside seems to have very low HP so a single spell should be enough. Rewards: * Cooperation Agreement worth the first time (per event?) and 5 Badges subsequent times * One of the following business cards: ** Jerry's Business Card: 20 Badges ** Peter's Business Card: ** ?: 10 Badges ** ?: Special Items You can find Avalon chips in the event maze. These chips can be purchased in shops in the maze for 200EP each and also dropped by the WM-1. If you are using the Avalon NPC, it has 4 slots. If you are using the Avalon Gumball, you are unlimited, but the chips have different effects and are upgradable with multiple copies. Jonathan's Image Data - EP +200. First-Aid Device - Avalon Mecha recovers 60% HP, Avalon (Main) Gumball recovers 20% HP. Disguise Gas - Disguiser status (Attack increased by 50%, Not be counterattacked, Lasts 10 rounds, uses standard buff slot). Bazooka - Inflicts 100 points of damage to the enemy, splash all enemies within 2 slots. 3 ammo. Shotgun - Inflicts 80 points of damage to the enemy, 50% chance of dealing splash damage to all enemies. 7 ammo. Electromagnetic Gun - Inflicts 50 points of damage to all enemies of the same column and adds Disrupting effect (Increase damage suffered by 100%) (5 ammo) Tips * Look at Overview, Closed Room and Conference Room 501 above before deciding your team as some rewards depend on your main gumball. Suggested Teams * King/Three-eye King/Phoenix. This combo(with a Werewolf Potion) lets you build a powerful dog, avoid any burn damage, and if you save your ep allows you to one-shot the boss with King's skill Overall Blow. * ???/Machinist/Condottiere. Use whatever as your main. Can use Burst Rockets on ChuChu's and Avalon's sealed room mobs, Nukes on the WM-1 and the boss. Nukes with full level 5 skills will deal 480dmg each. * Any team with Three-eye King as soul-link with a Venture gumball as main, Harp of Adventurer and Werewolf Potion. The potion is to be used in the classical manner for Three-eye King in short mazes: Use it 3 times right when entering the maze and use the Oriental Paper Cutting just before leaving floor 1. High-Level Harp of Adventurer, makes it easier to get the Farplane's Lantern quickly. * Adventurer/Holy Warrior/Zerg Queen. If you are relatively new in the game you might try this combo. Worked for me with Demon's Blood and Harp of Adventurer (Lv.5). You should save 4 eggs for the BOSS fight, so you can use 2 of them somewhere else. Badge Exchange * 300 - 20 Avalon's Fragments (Limited purchase 9 times)(Changed to Limited purchase 5 times for 12/1/2017 event) * 600 - Death Alloy Coating (Avalon's Rare Dress) - Avalon's Attack +1 * 300 - K-10 (Limited purchase 1 times) - Airship Energy +6000, Speed +2 * 300 - WM-1 MANTICORE (Limited purchase 1 times) - Airship Energy +6000, Fire +2 * 1500 - Ancient Ritual Offering (Limited purchase 1 time) - Requires to have unlocked Shrine Ceremony * 100 - α Chip (Limited purchase 10 times) - Fire +10, Armor +10, when battle is won 100% chance to obtain Golden Pot x1 * 30 - β Chip - All attributes +10, when the round begins 100% chance main cannon's power increased by 15% * 30 - γ Chip - Decrease damage suffered by 20%, when battle begins 100% chance enhance energy 20% of total self energy * 30 - Xada Virus - use: gumball's attack +2, defence +2, add infection effect (60% chance to turn human enemy into zombie) Category:Events